


The ZPD Christmas Dinner

by Jsayra



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsayra/pseuds/Jsayra
Summary: Christmas is coming, and the ZPD department is thrilled with the festivity. Bogo, it may not look it, but he loves to celebrate all the festivities and Christmas is no exception. The decorations start early and the good humor of the mammals at the department is remarkable. As such, the usual is always the department's Christmas party or dinner. And the first of Nick and Judy in ZPD.But even though it's a conviviality feast, Judy has other plans. By enjoying the party, she wants to tell how she feels about her partner. For months now, the friendship has gained another stronger feeling, and the lack of courage keeps her from leaving the friend zone. For that, she sees the opportunity in this Christmas dinner.How Nick will get his partner's confession?A little fanfiction about our heroes. The first one I do about Christmas. ^-^I hope you enjoy ^^
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Part One

**_ First Part: _ **

The decoration in the department was beginning. Bogo might look like a threatening buffalo and always with a bad temper, but when it came to festivities, the expressions on his face softened and the lousy temper gave way to a constant smile on his lips, and a few whistles here and there when he passed the department hall or when he passed his police officers. For those of that who had been there the longest, that was nothing new. But for someone who would be the first Christmas in the ZPD, that change on the boss was a bit... odd.

Nick, in turn, decided to test whether what his coworkers were saying was true.

_He rarely gets angry when December starts._

One of his colleagues told him.

_As much as the case is assigned to us and doesn't go as intended, we don't get any punishment. He gets a little angry, I don't deny that, but it'll pass in no time._

Another colleague said so too.

But Nick couldn't convince himself of that. And he had to confirm it with his own eyes. So much so, Judy almost got mad at him when the fox decided to start with his jokes that took the buffalo seriously. Or, in so many other pranks that, if it had been any additional time, he would be dismissed. However, the only reaction he got was a side look and then a friendly smile. That reaction, Nick opened his mouth and his chin didn't fall to the ground because nature didn't allow it.

"Have you conclude that your jokes and pranks are no good?" Judy walked into their office and went to her desks. In her arms, the paperwork was put on the table.

Frustrated, Nick had his arms outstretched on his desk and sighed.

"Uff, it's no fun coming to work like this."

Judy couldn't help but have a soft laugh. She had to admit a sweet Bogo was strange.

"I think that's enough of your pranks. You know Bogo doesn't forget. You're lucky he doesn't give you a punishment when Christmas is over."

"Uff... I hate to admit it, but I miss the old chef." One more sigh.

"Oh, he'll be back. Enjoy his good humor now, before it vanished." Judy sat in her chair and started filling out the paperwork.

"Well, changing the subject, shouldn't you be helping with decorating in the gym?"

"Yes, but I have some late paperwork to finish. Besides, it's still two weeks until the department's Christmas party. I'd rather finish the paperwork now, so I don't accumulate it. I'll do the decor later."

Like every year, Bogo always makes a Christmas dinner. The day chosen is December 20th. The reason we didn't know. However, until then, the officers would have to keep working on cases and possible occurrences. In their spare time, they would help decorate the department and the gymnasium hall, where the Christmas dinner would be. Even on the day of the feast, they would always have to be ready for any occurrence, but they would not stop having fun.

Judy had decided to help with the decoration of the gym. And Nick, he would help with the choice of ambient music as he proposed. Besides, he had to find a band for the party. Well, after dinner, there would be dancing. As for the alcohol, Bogo forbade it. Even though they were partying, they had to be on the lookout if anything happened. So, the drinks were with 0% alcohol. After the party, for those who didn't have service that day, it was another story.

With the day approaching, there would be an exchange of gifts. Every year the gift of so-called _"secret friends"_ was made. This year, Bogo thought it would be a good idea to do it a little differently, not excluding the _"tradition."_ Therefore, the mammal could put the name in which the gift would be directed without the usual _"random choice."_ Also, it was the responsibility of this mammal to put his/her name or not. But, yes, it was mandatory the name of the recipient of the gift. As such, both Judy and Nick would already know who they were giving the gift.

Christmas Day would come on a Monday. Nick and Judy were dismissed over the weekend. With accumulated hours and almost no day off, Bogo thought it would be a good idea to pamper his favorite agents and dismiss them on those two days. As such, Judy took the opportunity to visit her sister-in-law. Her brother also lived in the city. The country life was not for him, as was his sister, and he decided to move to the big city with his wife and their daughter. Upon arriving at her sister-in-law's house, when the door opened, she was warmly welcomed. Julia, her niece, hugged her aunt strongly. She smiled at such tenderness and, detached herself from the little one, she straightened up and greeted her sister-in-law, who gave her room to enter.

"Lunch is almost ready," Daisy said, smiling at her.

"My brother?" Judy asked, looking with her eyes for the familiar figure.

"He went to pick up some things I asked for at the supermarket and will be right back." Daisy walked past her towards the kitchen.

Judy followed her to the kitchen to help her prepare things. Asking what needed to be done, Daisy asked her to cut some carrots and potatoes and then set the table ready for lunch. After a few moments of silence, Daisy decided to ask her sister-in-law some questions.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well, don't play it unnoticed. I mean, Nick."

"Oh... uh..."

Without taking her eyes off the carrots she was cutting, Judy felt warm just from her sister-in-law mentioning her partner's name.

"What do you want to know?"

"How are things?"

"There's nothing between us. If that's what you mean."

Daisy approached Judy and put a paw on her shoulder.

"You told me there was going to be a Christmas dinner at the ZPD. Why don't you take it and say what you feel?"

The knife was put on the tray. Judy wiped her paws on a towel and turned to her sister-in-law. In a long sigh, she answered him.

"The fear, Daisy. Fear makes me not have courage. I thought the same thing. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same? If he just answers that he sees nothing more than a simple friend and partner?"

"Judy, what is your real fear?"

"I don't understand!" Judy faced her. Yeah, until then, her eyes were staring at the ground.

"We're all afraid to say what we feel, but I know that's not what's stopping you."

Judy bit her lower lip. Daisy was right. It wasn't just the fear that he didn't feel the same. The truth was they were both from... different species. A rabbit and a fox, together in a relationship. That would be weird. Even though there were already couples of different species, that was still an ass in front of society. More than seeing same-sex couples, which was already more or less well accepted.

"Dear, don't let what others think to affect your life. You were never like that. Worried about what other people think. In fact, you had good proof of that when you decided to be the first police rabbit. Everybody's against it, and you got over it. Even your chef already likes you."

"The problem is not with others, but with Nick's reaction." Once again, she sighed. "As friends and partners, we are inseparable. But as a couple? I don't know, Daisy. Will he react well? Even if he reacts, but feels nothing but friendship, would my feelings not affect what we already have?"

"I doubt it." Daisy walked away and went back to the stove. "If there's one thing I learned when I was with you guys, it's that he wouldn't stop being what he already is if you love him differently. I think you should enjoy it. If he only feels friendship, it's better to say what you feel than to hurt yourself little by little."

Judy cut the carrots again. Daisy was right. She'd rather hurt herself now than later. And if he felt nothing more than a simple friendship, at least she could forget these feelings. At least it would be less painful.

Lunch went quiet and fun. Jack had a great sense of humor, and his jokes helped alleviate the whirlwind of emotion that Judy felt at that moment. After the meal, Daisy accompanied Judy to the mall. She didn't have any proper clothes or dresses to take to Christmas dinner, much less a gift. Although she already had an idea of what gives to Nick, she decided to ask her sister-in-law to accompany her shopping and have another opinion. Jack did not accompany them, decided to stay home and rest. And little Julia wanted to go with them.

After a few shops, Daisy found a perfect one. The dresses were nice. So, she took her sister-in-law's paw and dragged her into the store. Several dresses were on display. Judy looked at them and sighed. Some she thought were cute, others not so cute. But the biggest problem was what she would do with them. Would Nick like it? Would she look pretty in those dresses? Questions after questions that haunted her mind until Daisy interrupted her torment.

"This and this!" In Judy's arms, two elegant dresses were put on. "Try them both on." Judy's eyes evaluated the dresses. "Go on. Your niece chose them!" Daisy winked and led her sister-in-law to the dressing rooms to try them on. "Both of them. Dress and show. We look forward to it."

The curtains have been closed. Daisy and Julia sat on the couch, waiting.

Inside the clothes, Judy hung the dresses. One was red and the other black. She began to remove her pink blouse and pants. Placing her clothes on the little bench there, she took the red dress. The dress had a favorable cleavage of thin straps. The length was down to her knees. It was simple and fit well in her curves. Judy closed the zipper of the dress that was on the left side and left the dressing room without even seeing herself in the mirror first.

The curtains deviated. Little Julia's eyes glowed when she saw her aunt in the dress. However, Daisy frowned. It was indeed a magnificent dress, and it fitted her well, but something was missing.

"Well?" Judy asked, looking at them both.

"Um... Nice, but something was missing. I think the black will look better on you," pondered Daisy.

In a disappointed sigh, she turned her back and closed the curtains behind her. The dress was removed and put on the hanger. Soon, she took the black and put it on. The neckline of this dress was V-shaped. His straps were thin too, but it had the detail of a very thin, transparent white fabric that fell down to her elbows and was opened at the front. The length was up to her knees, but the dress had a tail that went down to the ground. Besides, the black on the light shone. When Judy closed the lock behind her back with the help of the thread that held it, she decided to look at herself in the mirror before leaving. Her mouth opened in amazement. Was it really her? She was different. She looked more like... Elegant! She was... Beautiful. Yes, she never thought a dress would change her image, even though other small details were missing, she looked stunning. A few seconds later, she decided to get out of the dressing room. It didn't take words to describe how beautiful Judy looked. Little Julia smiled, and Daisy opened her eyes in amazement. That was the missing detail. It was the detail of running out of words that Daisy wanted.

"Darling, if Nick says no, he doesn't even know what he's missing!" were the words Daisy was able to say after minutes of silence contemplating the figure of her sister-in-law in front of her.

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Part Two

In front of his emerald green eyes, a small box hung over from his fingers. He looked at that little object, pondering in his mind whether it would have been a great choice.

_It would be a great gift. I'm sure she'll love it._

The words of the female who sold him the necklace and participated in helping him make the choice, repeated in his mind over and over again. The gift was perfect in his eyes. A good choice. But what if she didn't like it? Laying the little box on the table, he took his paws open to his head, rubbing her in frustration. Then he put his elbows on the table, letting his forehead rest on his paws. His eyes fixed on nothingness. A year ago. A year ago, they became partners and great friends. And it had been months, long months, since he had discovered that friendship had given way to strong feelings. So strong, that he was even surprised at himself.

When had he begun to feel that way? Nick didn't know. He only knew that, as time passed, his friend and companion became more in his eyes.

 _Gods! And then by a different species._ He sighed.

The purchase of the necklace was in conjunction with the purchase of the dinner suit. Nick didn't have any more elegant clothes. Long years on the streets, elegant or fancy clothes weren't necessary. However, at Christmas dinner, although it was a simple dinner and dance, his colleagues would certainly not bring ordinary clothes. The clothes would be a bit...more sophisticated. To that end, he considered first asking Judy to accompany him to the mall to help him choose. But, then, he pondered to surprise her on the day of dinner and remembered Clawhauser. From what Nick had realized, last week he was talking to a colleague who also needed to buy a new suit since the previous one had stopped serving him. Taking advantage of this souvenir, he removed his mobile phone from his pants and decided to call the cheetah.

"No problem, Nick. But you know I don't leave the service until 6:00pm. We're not all lucky enough to have the day off like you two!"

Those were the words Ben said on the phone, and it gave the fox a soft laugh.

As agreed, Nick decided to pick up the cheetah from the department. Clawhauser literally ran to the car, parked in front of the department's front door. Almost out of breath, the cheetah opened the passenger seat, entered and closed the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. His chest filled and emptied furiously. Although the distance from the male rooms to the ZPD exit was not very long, that little effort cost him because of his weight. "I think I should start a diet!" he laughed, now putting on his seat belt.

"You have no problem with the delay. And if you feel that way, I'll support you." Starting the car's engine, they made their way to the big Zootopia mall.  


Obviously, as soon as they arrived, Clawhauser begged them to go get something to eat. Or, rather, drink something. In no hurry, Nick agreed, and they stopped first at one of the many cafés there. Then they followed the first floor of the shopping mall, where the shops decorated for Christmas, showed up windows with more festive effects than the clothes themselves.

Three, four... Six... fifteen stores in total they passed. In the middle of those fifteen, Clawhauser asked to enter one and the other, leaving there with some bags. In those fifteen stores, nothing good caught the fox's attention. In the sixteenth shop, Clawhauser was completely lost.

"Just this one. Only this one!" the cheetah's eyes were glowing, because that particular shop was of doughnuts.

Varied in size. Varied in its taste. And the cheetah drool like the hearts that replaced his iris, was the approval of a _yes_ and not a _no_. Nick sighed and agreed, warning him that while he was in the store he would go to the jewelry store to look for something. Waving his head, Clawhauser entered the store and vanished.

The jewelry store was a little full. Several mammals of all species were looking for the mayor present with their bright eyes. Nick bowed an eyebrow, seeing the cluster of males and counted by his fingers the females that were there. It was said that Christmas Eve would be spent with the family, but Christmas Day could be the day of a perfect meeting between couples. So, the gift had to be valuable. Although, Nick thought it wouldn't be a ring or an object that would win the hearts of the females. Well, he also felt he should give something more than his heart to the female he loved. So, he couldn't be judging them.

By dodging the crowd, he already had in mind what he wanted to give to his "secret friend". Since mid-November, the Christmas dinner and the exchange of gifts were spoken and confirmed, so in his mind he began to search his imagination for the gift, knowing for whom it was destined.

In the first window he looked through the very clear glass, several necklaces were pandering with rings and earrings. But none pleased him. He went to another window with only necklaces. Fifty could count, exposed in its splendor. Various shapes, various colors, and sizes. But none seemed suitable to him. He wanted to give her the perfect gift. Something she would remember him by. Despite their strong friendship, if it were not reciprocated, at least she would know how much it meant to him.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Do you need help?"

The female voice, caused Nick to divert his attention to the female in front of him.

"I'm looking for a necklace named after Judy with a carrot or rabbit's paw if that's possible," replied Nick.

"Please, give me a few minutes to get the necklaces with the characteristics you want."

Waving her head, the female strayed from the balcony and went to another one further down the store. From there, she took out a small box and went back to Nick. The little box was placed in front of him. Ten necklaces had the characteristics he wanted, but one, in particular, caught his eye. The original idea was forgotten when he saw the magnificent design. Simple. The thread that held the ordinances was in brilliant white gold. A small paw with a very fluffy design joined the word J of Judy. The little paw was grey around it and the 'cushions' of a very light pink shade. In the word, two small violet pearls stood out at the tip of the J and in the background.

"This!" he pointed.

"This will be a great gift. I'm sure she'll love it," said the female, removing the necklace.

Then, she crouched down to get something out of the cupboard below and got up right away. A little violet box was put in front of Nick. The female carefully placed the necklace inside and closed the box, completing the look with a small bow around it.

After paying, already outside the store, Nick contemplated the small box in front of him. The smile on his lips was radiant with the choice.

"Wow... What a beautiful box!"

Clawhauser frightened him, making the fox put the little box in his pants pocket, praying that the bow wouldn't crinkle.

"Oh, you didn't have to hide it. What did you buy for Judy?" he mocked, carrying a doughnut in his mouth, but not failing to show the smirk smile on his lips.

The statement of his partner's name, his eyes opened in shock.

"Why do you say this is for her?" he tried to disguise it, trying to put on a face of confusion and not shock.

"Nick, let me tell you something." he paused to lick the fingers that had doughnut sugar he had just eaten. "I can be several things. Distracted, clumsy or, as our colleagues say, I only have eyes for Gazelle. But there's one thing I've always noticed since you, my popular fox, walked with our favorite rabbit at ZPD."

"And, can you be clear about what you noticed?" Bent an eyebrow, Nick crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Love, Wilde!" Clawhauser winked at him.

"Love?" he repeated the words in shock, making no mention of showing any other expression than the real one.

"So, I know that this gift will be for her." Rifling through the bag in front of him, the cheetah pulled out another doughnut and took it to his mouth.

"I think you need glasses, Ben."

"I don't need them, and you know what I'm talking about. Now, let's get our fancy clothes for dinner. After all, you have to impress a certain rabbit." And, deviating, he turned his back and went on his way.

Nick was baffled. Were his feelings for her that obvious? Or was Clawhauser simply too observant after all?

Shaking his head while stirring it with his fingers, Nick took a deep breath and followed the cheetah.

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Part Three

The next day dawned sunny. The alarm started to sound an annoying melody that was silenced with a paw on the button, furiously. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly, focusing her vision on the dim light that entering her room through the poorly closed curtains. It was early, she notices that. Even though it was Sunday, on which she could rest longer, Judy set her alarm clock to 8 a.m. The day before, later on, that day, when she had come home from shopping, she decided to arrange a breakfast with her favorite fox. Although she knew he wasn't an early mammal, Judy knew Nick wouldn't turn down the invitation. So much so that, after a brief conversation over the phone, since he had indicated her that he was busy throw that day, he accepted without compline.

It was customary for them to take breakfast together every day before they went to the ZPD. Except when the day off didn't coincide. Besides, it was rare for the two of them to walk in the morning. So, Judy wouldn't miss that opportunity. Diverting the sheets, she got up. She was going to take a shower and get ready. The agreed time was 9:00 a.m. at the bakery by the river, where the park was a magnificent landscape with its grandiose trees and the clear river that passed by. The crossing bridge was decorated with Christmas effects, so Judy found a cute setting to relax a little from her stressful daily life.

*******

In another house, not far from there, Nick had already woken up. But he hadn't started preparing yet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, once again, the box was on his paws. It was already the big day tomorrow. Although they had to work, when night came, it would be dinner. And even though there were still a few long hours left, the nerves were already starting to take over him. In a sigh, he put the box down on the bedside table and diverted his attention to the suit stretched out on the small sofa. Clawhauser had a good eye. Undecided in his choice, he put three suits until one made the cheetah's eyes shine when he came out of the dressing room.

_"Nick, if Judy says no, she doesn't know what she's missing!"_

A smile reappeared on his lips, remembering the expression and excitement as the cheetah's words. He hadn't spent any time admiring his figure in the mirror in front of him, pondering whether he looked good or not. He simply experimented with them, looked quickly at his reflection and got out of the dressing room. He expected the cheetah's good opinion to help him in his choice. After all, Clawhauser had a good eye for fashion.

Taking a deep breath, Nick decided to get up and take a short bath and get ready. Although the bakery where they had agreed was not to be so far away, Nick had to do something before meeting his favorite rabbit.  
  


*******   
  


Looking one last time in the long mirror in front of her, she smiled. Judy could have picked anything to go to Nick, but she thought it would do her good to dress better than casual clothes. So, the white blouse sat well on her delicate curves. The jeans highlighted a little of what she didn't want.

_Has this changed so much with so much exercise?_

She pondered. It was nothing something out of her admire her body in the mirror. But now, there, in other clothes, she saw the changes. However, by shifting her attention back to the clothes, the light pink jacket made a perfect combination.

 _Not bad, Judy_! She thought, deviating from the mirror.

The little bag, the cell phone, and the keys, they were grabbed, and she left. Nick had still asked to pick her up, but she denied it, saying it wasn't twenty minutes on foot that would bother her. She also told him that she wanted to enjoy the cool, clear morning while walking.

The esplanade of the bakery they had agreed to meet, was full of mammals. When Judy reached her, she didn't see Nick in the mammalian crowd right away. But after a few seconds, a well-known paw waved, indicating to her to approach the table that was facing the river. Smiling, she hurried to join him.

"Good morning, Slick." She greeted him, shifting her chair and sitting down.

"Good morning, Carrots." He gave her a smile back.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Something simple. You pick," she answered, putting her bag on the vacant chair next to her.

Nick raised his arm to give the waiter an indication to approach. The mammal approached and, notepad on one paw and pen on the other, he began to point out the fox's order. After a few seconds, he kept the pen and the notepad in the vest pocket on his right side and went inside the bakery for their order to be prepared.

The silence fell on them for a few seconds. Enough seconds for Nick to admire the figure in front of him. He knew Judy was beautiful, wearing whatever she wanted. But he had to admit, at that moment, she was magnificent.

"You didn't have to do your best to make _our date_." he mocked. The smirk smile reappeared on his lips.

Judy bowed a confused eyebrow because of what he said, noticing his playful smile.

"If you call this a date, then I've lost a few." Judy smiled and he understood what she meant.

Counting the dinners after work. The long nights of movies and other nights of walking around town, that wasn't considered a date.

"True," said Nick smiling.

The waiter interrupted him, bringing breakfast. After he put things down on the table, he strayed to serve other customers. Judy grabbed the fork and knife and started cutting the pancakes she had ordered. Nick carefully stirred the coffee in front of him.

"So, you know what you're going to give your secret friend?" His eyes didn't stray from the brown liquid in front of him.

Finishing chewing, Judy answered, "Mmm Mmm. I think I chose well. And you?"

"Also." He shrugged his shoulders and took the cup to his mouth, drinking some of the coffee.

The conversation died for a few minutes. Silence hung over them. The murmurs of the mammals were the melody that filled their ears. For some reason, the rabbit's heart didn't want to stay at its normal rhythm. Ever since she sat down, she didn't fail to notice how the fox in front of her was total...different. The usual T-shirts had given way to a black blouse. The usual light brown satin pants had been replaced by a denim one. Judy had to restrain herself several times from staring at the fox's chest. The two buttons on his shirt were open, and she almost bit her lower lip in front of her sexy fox figure.

"Nice choice of bakery, Carrots!" he interrupted her distraction.

The fox's emerald green eyes were set in the breathless landscape in front of him. So many years on the street and he hadn't found that place. Or, simply, he wasted no time contemplating it.

"Sometimes on my days off, I come here. It helps to calm the stress of work and my emotions." Judy bit her lower lip. She'd said a little too much than she should have.

"Emotions?" he repeated the word by looking at her sideways. "I've never met anyone as passionate about work as you. What emotions are you talking about, sweetheart? Cause I don't see any other emotions if you know what I mean when you're working." Nick didn't want to get into it too much, and he cursed himself out of his mouth to talk too much without thinking. But curiosity began to gain an extreme level and he wanted to know what emotions were controlling the rabbit's little mood and heart.

And Judy couldn't escape not answering him. In her mind, words were trying to form a lame excuse. That's not where she wanted to declare herself. But it didn't go very well for her.

"I'm female like all others. Although I love my work, I also fall in love... Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" Turning her eyes, she hid her blushing face between her paws.

"Oh, what beautiful news. When were you thinking of telling me that, after all, that heart also has room to love something other than work?"

The tone of voice came out... slightly altered. The smile on his lips was forced. The expression was in an unsuccessful attempt to disguise the amazement, the hurt and the jealousy that was beginning to emerge.

"Well, the..." what would she say? Her paws were shaking. Her heart wouldn't stop beating. Her breathing was altered, and her nervousness would show in her voice. Judy was always composed, cunning and could handle a lot of situations. But at that moment, trying to disguise herself in front of the mammal she loved the most, was making it difficult. "... I intended to tell..." Whitening her voice, she said firmly. "I mean, I intend to tell you tomorrow at Christmas dinner. As for your question, it's been two... no, four months since my heart started changing for a specific mammal."

_Oh, gods, please make him not notice the nervousness in my voice and my paws. Please make him not notice how flushed I am._

But Nick really didn't see those signs. Plus, the silence fell on them. Nick's head was trying to ponder the words he had just heard. Who was he? How dare he not have noticed these changes in his partner? And why wait for this occasion to tell her? Would he lose her now? No, he had to tell her, and he was going to stick with the plan. Even if her heart already belonged to another mammal, at least it would be less painful (or not) to get rid of his romantic feelings and remain friends and partners with his rabbit.

"Nick?"

Judy's worried voice called him back to reality.

"I'd be happy to meet him. And since we're on the topic, I too have something to tell you tomorrow," he tried the most sincere and serene smile he could, even though he was burning with rage inside, for being so stupid and trusting that she wouldn't fall in love with anyone but work. Or so he thought.

_Oh, come on. After work, they were together. When they had days off together, which was almost zero, they were together too. When had she ever fallen in love with anyone? Oh, how stupid. Of course, on separate days off. Of course, she wouldn't be locked in the house. She's entitled too._

"Oh, we both have secrets after all." She laughed softly.

"Since we're going to find out all about them tomorrow, I warn you, too, you'll be surprised at mine.

"Who is the female?" she asked bluntly.

"Why do you think it has to involve a female?"

"Why, Nick, have you forgotten your legion of fans?"

"Legion of... Oh, that."

"You have all kinds. Some of them might be the one you're introducing me to tomorrow. So, until I got curious." Despite the falsity of her fun expression, sadness began to fill her insides. Either way, she wouldn't give up. She would still talk about her feelings towards him, even if he introduced his girlfriend. She would be happy for him, without remorse, and it would be a little easier to forget her love for her partner.

"I think tomorrow, we'll both be surprised," Nick said and looked back at the landscape on his right.

Judy agreed and continued to have her breakfast.

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Part Four

After a rather awkward breakfast for both, they decided to spend the rest of the day together. Well, whatever was going to happen on the Christmas dinner, they would both keep the moments of that Sunday forever, just like all the others before. In the afternoon, Judy decided to go for a walk with her sister-in-law, brother, and niece, as Nick would go to Finnick to get a band available to play for dinner. With Bogo's knowledge, he, towards the end of the day, got a band willing to play.

Monday finally arrived. The work was waiting for them. When the duo entered the department, they seemed to have entered another world. The usual expression of discouragement, stress or tiredness, gave way to smiles on their faces, joyful murmurs, and relaxed expressions.

"Did we get the department wrong?"

Nick's paw landed on Judy's shoulder. His muzzle was at the level of her ear, where he whispered to her.

Amazing was how Judy felt, too. She blinked several times to realize that she had actually entered the ZPD and not somewhere else.

"Oh, good morning!" Clawhauser greeted them, waving his paw in the air as he saw them coming towards him.

"At least there's someone who has the usual mood," Judy said to Nick shrugging her shoulders.

"Ready for a dazzling night?" the stars were visible in the cheetah's eyes. Benjamin's enthusiasm was contagious, and our heroes had learned that on special days, he was even more radiant.

"In a way, yes," Nick answered by putting his paws in his pockets.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing our colleagues' dresses and suits this year," he squeezed his cheeks on his paws.

"Is that it, or are you eager to see a certain female?" Judy winked at him.

Both Nick and Clawhauser were shocked. Well, Clawhauser was more ashamed. Already, the fox stared at her with his eyes wide open.

"What am I missing, Carrots?"

"There, Nick, you really are distracted by these things." Judy smiled shaking her head. Nick twisted his nose and crossed his arms, responding with a little irritation in his voice.

"Excuse me, ma'am, if I'm not aware of the passions of our colleagues."

"And I thought no one had noticed," Clawhauser spoke with his paws open on both cheeks to cover the pink that was beginning to be visible.

"You tried, but I had already noticed."

"And you talk about me, you idiot!" said Nick between his teeth, looking to him with his eyebrows together. Judy looked away but didn't comment on the matter, continuing the initial conversation.

"I was surprised, Ben, I'm not going to tell you that I wasn’t. _Because_ you only have eyes for Gazelle and nobody else."

"When did I give you that look?"

"A few months ago. One of the times I come down the stairs with the paperwork. I saw you looking at her, leaving a Gazelle dancing through the screen into nowhere." Judy smiled. Clawhauser blushed even more and Nick was getting annoyed that he didn't know which female his partner was referring to, even though he had an idea of who she was. "She's pretty, Clawhauser. I hope you have all the success."

Walking away from the counter, she started her way up the stairs. They had to go to the meeting room where Bogo would assign the tasks. 

"That's why you asked me my opinion on the 20 suits you chose. Now I understand." Nick walked away and followed the rabbit closely. But first, he wished luck to the cheetah who still faced them in a state of shock and shame.

Simple was the case assigned to them. Patrol the streets of Zootopia and finish with the parking meters. This time, the Duo was glad that they didn't have anything too long. So, when they finished their shift, they went home to get ready and go to the Christmas party since Bogo informed them that at 8 pm dinner would be served.

It was not usual. Normally the days passed quickly, but this Monday never seemed to end. When 5:00 p.m. marked on the clock, the duo headed for ZPD. The paperwork was too little to fill out, which when the clock marked 6:00 p.m. they were already done. Nick, as usual, left Judy at home, indicating that they would meet later in the department. She agreed and wasted no time in getting started.

When the clock was ticking at 7:00 in the afternoon, a knock on the rabbit's door startled her. Soon she opened the door. From there, her sister-in-law and niece were dazzled by the figure in front of them. Yes, Judy could have taken a taxi, but her sister-in-law insisted on taking her. One, because she wanted to take pictures of her sister-in-law. Two, she wanted to film Nick's reaction when she saw her. Julia, she just wanted to go with her. She loved her aunt and Nick, so Daisy didn't get a chance to leave her with her father. Jack, because of work, couldn't go, but he asked his wife to take pictures so he could see how his sister looked in her dress.

"By the gods, Judy! Nick will have a competition."

"Don't exaggerate, Daisy!" she answered as she crouched down to hug her niece.

"I don't exaggerate, I only tell the truth!"

They came in and Judy closed the door.

"I won't deny this dress looks good on me. But this is not so much for a simple dinner?"

Turning around in front of the mirror, Judy admired her figure one last time. The dress really looked good on her, accentuating her beautiful curves. Usual, but not unusual, Daisy thought it would be good for her sister-in-law to bring some high-heeled shoes for the occasion. Also, the color was black. In one of her ears, a small ornament that held gently in the shape of a black and red rose. The makeup was very soft. The black eyeliner highlighted the violet of her eyes. The soft red lipstick defined her lips. Her lashes, already long by nature, gained a small extra volume when she passed the black mask. In fact, although she was sure that her feeling would not be answered, at least he would see a different Judy before introducing the female he was in love with. Only the thought saddened her a little, but she soon shook her head at such thoughts and smiled at the image in front of her.

In another house, not far from there, Nick also admired his figure in the mirror. Clawhauser had been right. That suit gave a glimpse of his natural beauty.

"And who knew that a simple suit would make you a sexy fox." Finnick laughed.

The little fox had gone to his friend to see him dressed in the most elegant clothes. Never having that chance, he wouldn't miss such an event. And... He also wanted to make fun of Nick a little.

"This is the first time I've had to agree with you."

"I believe Judy will have competition."

"Maybe." Nick can't stop smiling.

These two days he wondered what his partner's reaction would be to be seeing him in clothes other than the usual. But he had the pleasure yesterday morning when he decided to make an effort on his appearance. He realized her fascination.

"Your legion of fans won't like it much."

That wasn't his problem. Nick had already noticed that what was initially looks of distrust and displeasure from his colleagues, began to gain another perspective on the looks of the females. He suspected that something was going on between them and Judy confirmed it to him when she told him that many saw him with other eyes. Nick, however, was amused by this situation, but the one he really wanted to impress seemed to be running from between his paws. The conversation at breakfast left him with a whirlwind of emotion. But the strongest emotion was anger. In a sigh, he analyzed one last time his figure in the mirror. The white blouse was perfect. The first two buttons on the open shirt were his trump card. The black pants, vest, and jacket, the perfect set. The shoes were the cherry on top of the cake. He also took care to arrange his fur, softening and giving a different shine than usual. He had the perfect suit, the perfect gift, and the priceless charm. All that remained was to say what he felt, meet the mammal that Judy fell in love with and try to have maximum fun at dinner.

_It's going to be hard, but you're going to make it, Wilde!_

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Part Five

**_The road trip was made in silence._ **

As soon as they left the apartment, Daisy asked Judy to stand in front of the front door of the building. There, Daisy went downstairs, took her cell phone out of her pocket, opened it in the camera and adjusted Judy's figure on the screen.

"Really, Daisy!?" frustrated, the rabbit rolled her eyes. She wasn't from pictures, and although she complained to her sister-in-law to contain that enthusiasm, her words went in one ear and out the other.

"Oh, come on, killjoy. It's the first picture I take of you. So, no complaining." Daisy lifted the phone in front of her face. "Now, hold still and smile."

One more look and Judy put a smile on her lips, as sincere as possible. Four flashes were fired. Daisy blocked the phone and put it back in her pocket. Judy sighed and went downstairs, taking care to lift the front of the dress so she didn't trip.

*******

"That'd be a couple of bucks." murmured the little fox between his teeth.

Finnick had grabbed his cell phone and started shooting his friend quietly, while Nick looked at himself in the mirror. When the fox realized what had happened, his eyebrows gathered in displeasure.

"Oh, come on, you don't think I'd record this moment?" Finnick laughed. "Now, be a good friend and do a few poses for the picture!"

"Where will the pictures go, Finnick?"

"How impertinent of you. You only think wrong about the things I do!" Finnick faked a hurt expression.

"Though you have brilliant ideas, many have gone wrong. Besides, I don't want my image out there." Nick crossed his arms.

"Oh, I won't be showing your sensuality to anyone." and it was true.

At first, Finnick even considered selling a few. However, a better idea crossed his mind. There would be one female in particular, who would like to have those pictures for her.

"I don't believe it, but that's fine. One and no more!" Nick said.

Finnick agreed and then started the photo section. But it wasn't just one but three. After the section, Nick took his keys and the little bag where he had the present, leaving the house. Finnick accompanied him. The little fox made a point of going with him. First, because he had to do a job around there. Second, he wanted to see Nick's reaction when he saw the rabbit. 

*******

As was said, the silence was what accompanied them for the twenty minutes driving. During that time, Judy's nerves went up. A mixture of feelings, they danced happily inside her. In her mind, the constant question was asked. A question that had already arisen after she was ready. How would Nick react? Even though her sister-in-law said that everyone would keep their mouths open for her beauty, she only wanted to know if it would have any effect on Nick. In a sigh, she didn't even realize that Daisy had already parked in front of the ZPD main door.

"Are you ready?" Turning her head to the back, Daisy asked with a smile on her lips.

Judy's violet eyes swept through the department entrance. She noticed some of her colleagues and was surprised at how elegant they were. Every day she saw them in uniform. When she caught them off duty, it was strange enough. So, with more elegant clothes it was a really... fascinating image.

"I don't see Nick," said Daisy, looking through the glass for the fox figure.

"Maybe he was late!?" Judy answered, shrugging her shoulders. Although she knew it was almost dinnertime, she thanked for still having a few minutes to try to calm her nerves and her heart that was beginning to beat a little faster.

Nick's car was parked in the parking lot next to the department. Finnick was the first to leave, followed by the fox. Tracing the car and fixing the jacket, the two followed to the front of the department. Nick would wait for Judy. Finnick, however, pretending to leave, decided to stay "hidden" behind a post. Not only did he not like being there, but he also didn't want to be seen by the cops. So, he decided that that spot would be the perfect place to take some unnoticed pictures. Maybe recording the moment wouldn't be such a bad idea. He wanted to show the sexy fox his embarrassment later before he left for what he had to do.

Daisy, like Julia, had gotten out of the car. The sister-in-law turned the vehicle around, going to open Judy's door to help her out. But at that very moment, she spotted the fox she wanted. And, gods, how sexy that fox looked.

"Mommy... Mommy..." little Julia called out to her, putting her little paws on her mother's, and with one of her arms outstretched, she pointed in Nick's direction.

"Yes, Julia, I've seen him." Daisy smiled at her daughter and then waved to Nick who'd already seen them.

Little Julia ran towards the fox. In that instant, Nick crouched down and opened his arms to welcome her.

Daisy, as such Julia and her husband, had gone out several times in the company of the fox. At first, Jack twisted his nose at that scene when little Julia showed she really liked Nick. After a few months of coexistence, he accepted the fox's company. And since his sister had feelings for that fox rather than a simple friendship, he decided to support her instead of creating unnecessary confusion.

Daisy also approached Nick and greeted him. She asked him if everything was okay and praised him for how beautiful he looked.

"Too bad the family couldn't join in," with a sad expression, she said.

It wasn't forbidden to take family members to dinner, but since it was only for the department, it would be better to keep only the police. Perhaps, it might be that Bogo, in the future, would decide to have the Christmas dinner where the relatives of his agents would be present.

"Judy?" asked Nick, looking over the rabbit's ears, looking for where his favorite rabbit would be.

"Inside the car," Daisy answered, smiling. Then an idea came to her. "Why don't you go get her? That way, I can get the camera ready to photograph both of you."

"Why does everyone want to take pictures of us?" Nick rolled his eyes remembering that Finnick had also asked him to pose for the pictures.

"Just like Judy." Daisy murmured between her teeth, shaking her head. "It's not something you see every day. Obviously, we want pictures to remember later. Go on, open the car door, while I get ready."

Smiling softly, Nick swerved towards the car.

In the middle of it all, Judy was in a complete trance. As soon as she saw Julia running, she looked in the direction she was going, and her heart shot even higher. Nick was... was... there were no words to describe it. Even though she had a different Nick yesterday morning, today he was very... Judy blushed. Yes, she felt warm. Super-hot. The suit was perfect, and the buttons were open... _Gods_!!

Suddenly, she saw her sister-in-law approaching too, and they talked. She could have got out of the car and gone to them. But she was too fascinated to even remember anything so simple like that to do. Minutes later, she saw Nick heading for the car. She would have sworn she was "dying." Her paws were shaking. In fact, her whole body was tremble.

_Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, it's just Nick! Your usual partner and friend._

Gods, but who she wanted to fool. She hadn't felt that way in years, and she thought she wouldn't feel that way anytime soon. Work was her biggest passion. The only passion in her life. She never thought her heart had room to love anything else. How wrong she was. Whatever was going to happen at this dinner, Judy knew very well. She was completely in love with Nick.

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry I haven't finished this story yet. Work and ideas left two months to go by so I can finish it. But even though we're not on Christmas, I won't leave the story incomplete. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy another chapter.

He wanted to run. His inner self wanted to hug the female who was inside the car. However, he controlled his instinct and kept his steps vague and calm. In his mind, Nick was trying to find a way to calm his fast breathing, his unbridled heart, and his out of control nervousness.

_'Oh, gods. I've never felt this way. What's so special about that rabbit to make my whole self-look like this?’_

No doubt, he loved her very much. In his 32 years of life, he never thought he'd fall madly in love with anyone. Especially not a female of a different species. Not that Nick was insensitive, outside of that. He had passions, or crushers, to put it in another way. Now, there, at that very moment, everything was so... _different_. A new feeling that calmed his heart in a way.

Judy, in turn, felt her nerves more and more wanting to take over her actions.

_'For God's sake, Judith Hopps! Why all this nervousness? You hang out with him every day at work, and now you're seeing him differently?’_

Not that it was any different, but it was from an unknown perspective. It wasn't usual to see her partner in fancy clothes, let alone the charm he was in. Or, was she seeing him differently now? Couldn't be. The feeling had long been in her heart. But why the difference now?

Inches separated the fox from the gray metal of the car. Glass separated the rabbit from the fox. Seconds passed until Nick did the honors of opening the door. Silence fell on them. For seconds, they both kept staring at each other, making the noisy atmosphere around them, disappear entirely.

 _Beautiful_ , Nick thought, swallowing the knot in his throat that had formed.

 _Magnificent_ , thought Judy, trying to relieve her nerves and ears, like her cheeks, red and warm.

At that moment, Daisy's flashes would not stop. What she had thought of being two or three pictures to take from that moment, turned out to be five or six more. In love with the romance of different species, she was delighted that such a thing happened in her family. Julia, on the other paw, limited herself to looking at her uncle and aunt with a smile on her little lips. On the other side of the post, Finnick will be pleased with the ten minutes of recording. After that, he blocked his cell phone and put it in his pants pocket. It would be a good protest to mess with his friend later. Since the idiot will always deny his suspicions when he tells Nick, he's in love with Judy.

"You look magnificent, Carrots!" Nick said, breaking the silence.

"I say the same to you, Slick." And smiled at him, where he returned the same gesture.

"May I have the honors, Miss Judith?"

Crouching down to the same level as his friend, Nick stretched out his paw, asking Judy to pick her up and get out of the car. Grabbing the little bag, she accepted the gesture and got out of the vehicle. Nick closed the door behind him.

A few more flashes were fired. And this time, Judy had to complain to her sister-in-law about the light from the cell phone camera bothering her.

"Oh, sorry, but I couldn't miss this moment for anything!" She apologized, smiling, putting her phone in the pants as soon as her sister-in-law and Nick approached her.

Both said goodbye, and Judy plus Nick headed towards the entrance to the gym, where dinner would be served any time soon.

Of course, as soon as Nick and Judy entered, they could feel curious glances placed on their figures. Judy felt a little uncomfortable, as she hated being the center of attention. Nick, on the other paw, didn't care about it.

A pudgy paw started hawing to call their attention. He shook it violently for them, indicating the table at which they would enjoy dinner.

"There!" Judy whispered in Nick's ear, and they both went in that direction.

Once there, Clawhauser couldn't keep his enthusiasm to himself and ended up getting up and hugging, or rather, crushing the poor Judy.

"Easy, big boy. You'll kill my date." Said Nick Jolly, winking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Judy." said the cheetah with his ears low, but the enthusiasm hadn't passed yet. "You look so beautiful, and I couldn't resist." Honest as ever, the words had no evil and no embarrassment when spoken.

"Thank you." Judy smiled, thanking him for his honesty. It was that part of Clawhauser she loved so much.

At the table, another cheetah waved. Lower than usual, her reddish-brown eyes looked very hard at Judy as soon as the rabbit approached her.

"Good night, Mira."

"Hello, Judy." the cheetah smiled at her. "I never thought a dress could make a big difference. You look magnificent."

"Thank you." She thanked her by sitting in the chair next to her colleague. "But I think it's too much for me." Judy shrugged her shoulders. 

"Don’t say such a thing, my angel. You're beautiful anyway. The dress only highlights what was truly hidden."

Judy was embarrassed. She knew Mira was a sincere, friendly female, and that's what Judy admired in her coworker. When she saw that Clawhauser showed interest in her, it was no wonder. Mira was gorgeous. She drew attention. But she never thought she had any interest in Benjamin either since he only had eyes for Gazelle.

Nick sat next to Clawhauser and facing Judy. It wasn't long before dinner started being served. The service would be a three-course plate, a drink, and dessert. While they dined, it would be the band that Nick had recruited as background music. Later, the dance floor would open and, almost in the middle of the fun, the delivery of the gifts. Afterward, they could stay a little longer in the gym, where a bar would be available to serve the mammals

Dinner, among the four, was fun. Nick had fun telling his dry jokes as usual. Clawhauser marveled at the new Gazelle songs. Mira relaxed with the conversation, but Judy was distant at times. She took every moment to watch the fox in front of her. She hadn't given up the chook of how elegant he was. It was many times that their eyes met, but they deviated soon after. Shame and embarrassment were the reason for the attitude.

When dessert was served, Clawhauser asked Nick to help him with something. Despite the reluctance of the fox, he said yes, and the two went to a corner of the gym. At that moment, Mira took advantage of the males' absence to speak.

"So?"

"So, what?" Playing dumb, Judy didn't even face the cheetah next to her. Her eyes remained on the dance floor that had been started with a calm melody. Pairs were beginning to pile up to dance.

"Judy, when do you think to say how you feel about him? You think I didn't notice the looks he gives to you, huh?"

"Easy talk." The rabbit sighed.

"I didn't say it was easy, but you have to." Mira turned her attention to the dance floor. "It wasn't easy either when I declared myself to Clawhauser. I thought I'd be rejected since that soft heart only thinks of Gazelle." Ironically, Mira laughed.

"I'm surprised it was you who declared yourself first." and not for more. Judy created a profile wrapped around her friend. Things she thought he'd never be able to do, in which she got contradictory answers. But she wishes things were going well for Benjamin.

"Even I surprised myself. My heart could no longer bear the craving for my feelings. I decided to take a step forward. If I had a _no_ for an answer, I'd have to give up."

"I'm happy for you."

"Just like me for you and Nick."

"But I still haven't told him that...

"For me, you guys don’t have to declare yourselves. Just look into your eyes." Mira interrupted her and paid her attention to Judy who looked at her confused.

"But he said he had bought the gift to give to another female who..."

"Judy, Judy, Judy. So blind that you're involved in your feelings that you didn't even notice a detail." Mira laughed a little but softly. "With such a legion of fans that he has, all the females already declare themselves to him. Nick always said no. He'd appreciate that feeling, but his heart belonged to someone else."

"I still confused."

"One of these days, while you were busy decorating the gym, one of the females... Mm... Let's say the president of his fan club, tried to get close to Nick when he came out of the changing rooms. At the time, I was around. I'd forgotten my suitcase in the changing room and went to get it. I stopped in a corner before I turned in the hall when I heard voices. Instinctively, I felt I had to hide and listen, so I just leaned over a bit to see who it was. I saw Nick and Orelia from the research department. She said she couldn't forget him, even though he had a female already in mind and in his heart. Cordial, but I realized that he would be on the verge of losing his patience, he said over and over again no. Orelia insisted, asking who the female was. If he told her the name, she would give up persuading him. Nick still had some time to deny it but seeing that she insisted and did not give up, his patience exploded, and he eventually said the female's name. Sad and discouraged, Orelia wished them both well and went on her way." Mira took the glass of water to her mouth, where she drank a little. "Haven't you had any problems since?"

Judy searched her memory for some unusual situation. After a few moments, she remembered that sometimes there were strange things in her locker. That one time, water was thrown to her, while she was finishing her needs and another time, she'd had more than an hour to look for her car keys, ending up taking Bogo's happiness and taking for a not so lovely conversation because she was late for the case. But Judy was an adult and thought it was a teenage joke. She knew she had gained respect at ZPD, but that didn't mean that everyone still supported her.

"From the look on your face, I can tell. I'd say blame it on Nick and Orelia, but I think you're busier falling into reality and trying to calm your fast heart. Oh, they're coming."

That's when the plug fell out. Hot, she was super-hot. She took her clod paws to soothe the reddish on her cheeks.

"What do you say we start the next dance, my love?" said Clawhauser to Mira.

"Sure. Let's leave the lovebirds for a moment." the cheetah winked at her boyfriend, getting up and heading for the dance floor.

Nick was confused, and Judy was distant.

"Mm... Carrots... What do you think if...”?

Suddenly getting up, Judy asked for a few seconds to leave before they left for the dance. Grabbing her dress so she wouldn't trip, she walked in wide steps to the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Nick staring at the figure of Judy disappear into the crowd.

"What bit her?"

**_To be continued…_ **


	7. Part Seven

How long had she been in the bathroom? She didn't even know.

With her paws stuck in the marble of the sink, her face reflected in the mirror fulfilled in front of her showed her frustration. The freshwater was trying to relieve the persistent warmness in her cheeks. Her heart was out of control. Were Mira's words, right? Would Nick have told the female in the research department that he loved her?

So much confusion in her head. But hope in her heart.

She felt warm again. She was entering a world where the rules didn't exist. A whole new world. Where sensations were different, and restraint was not part of that dimension.

At the dinner table, Nick was impatient. Checking his wristwatch, he found that Judy was taking longer than she should have. Meanwhile, the soft melody was over, and Clawhauser with Mira approached the table.

"Wow, what a beautiful melody," said Mira smiling. "It's been a long time since I danced like this.

"One more?" asked radiant Clawhauser.

"After this one. I want to rest a bit." Meanwhile, another melody, a more stirred tune, had begun.

"You guys make a beautiful pair dancing," Nick said sincerely.

"Judy?" asked Mira looking for the rabbit figure.

"In the bathroom for some time now."

"Is everything all right?" Mira asked with a worried expression.

"Love, why don't you go see her?" said Clawhauser, staring at her.

"Or, why don't you go?" smiling, Mira looked Nick in the eye, putting her paws on her waist.

Releasing an angry _tsk_ , he scratched his fur behind his head and stood up. Drifting away from the table, he made his way to the bathroom. Satisfied, Mira sat down at the table and drank some water. Clawhauser kept staring at the fox figure until he disappeared into the crowd.

A touch on the door scared Judy. Wiping her face on the towel next to the sink, being careful not to smear her makeup, she said _a moment_ for whom had knocked on her door.

"Is everything okay with you, Carrots?"

On the other side, her friend's pure worried voice made her heart already calm, shooting a thousand.

"Oh, yeah." It took a while to answer, and Judy noticed that her voice came out kind of trembling.

It was hard to shut that strong feeling up, and that was killing her emotional control. She had to tell him, and as soon as possible...

"It takes time to finish the dance. I thought you were going to be brief, but I started to get worried about how long you would take. Are you really sure everything's okay?"

After all, she'd really lost track of time in there.

"Yes, Nick. I'm fine. I felt a little dizzy from the heat, but it's over."

 _That's a blatant lie, Judy. It's not like you to lie_. Something that had been going on for a while, and even she was surprised how to get around it with lies since it was nothing to lie about.

"Do you need more time?"

"No. I'll be right out."

"You might want to get some fresh air."

"Soon, it'll be the delivery of presents, and we have to be there."

"True." Nick laughed. He'd forgotten that.

"After the delivery of the presents, I'll get some fresh air."

"Are you really sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure I can handle it.”

And, unlocked the door, after a deep breath, she opened it. Her violet eyes met the emerald green. The glow was so intense that Judy, after greeting him with a smile, turned her gaze away and passed him, heading back to the table. Nick just smiled and followed her closely.

The melody gave way to silence when Bogo went on stage. Once upstairs, he announced that two colleagues they would go with a box to the tables for everyone to put their present inside.

"In the center of the table is a small notepad. In it, you will point out the name of the mammal in which the gift belongs. It is also up to you to put your name or not." animated, Bogo's voice was calm and serene. All the mammals listened to him carefully. Several eyes concentrated on his figure, while he dictated the rules. "After filling out the paper, fold it into four parts and put it next to your present. After all the presents have been collected, I will call each of you to the stage to receive them. While we organize things, enjoy the bar that will be open now and two more dances. Thank you."

Bogo has left the stage, giving way to a band to start playing again. Meanwhile, Nick took the gift out of his pocket and put it on the table. Then, he took the paper and started writing. Judy received her present out of the little bag too. Just like Nick did, she put the present next to her. She took the notebook and, leaning back on the chair, and started writing. At that very moment, Nick had already finished writing the name of the female in which the present belonged. He also noticed that Judy's gift was the same size as his. The difference was in the wrapping and the bow.

_She said she would give the gift to another mammal if my memory was right. But to whom?_

Looking around, he searched all his male colleagues for what would be most interesting from his partner's point of view. After a brief observation, he sighed. None. There was none that caught his eye. He put himself in the place of a female looking to see which of his mates would "attract" him to that point of view, but his male instincts only made him twist his nose. There wasn't one that caught his eye. Judy was not to judge the outside, but the inside. However, the external beauty was part of the search process and, evaluating all of them, although they were more beautiful than usual, for him, none were sexy enough except... _Oh no, Wilde. Don't get your hopes up_. Yeah, Nick was the only one who stood out most among so many well-dressed males.

Judy had her thoughts on what to write. The day before, the conversation they had, it was still moving her. But after what Mira had told her, her hopes skyrocketed. Was it true that Nick felt the same way about her? No, it couldn't be. Even though she knew Nick's past, he always established that the species he was most attracted to be the same species as him. And that was natural. Also, since he joined ZPD, a few other foxes joined that same year for various departments. In particular, one of them was a member of Nick's fan club and was quite...pretty. Judy couldn't deny it.

Shaking her head in frustration, she eliminated these thoughts from her mind and concentrated on writing. She wouldn't say who she was, Judy had decided that. But she wouldn't run away much and let her feelings for him show. Judy could no longer hide it and had been determined for some time that it would be that night when she would release an accumulation of feelings for him. So, she started writing.

_"Hi Nick, I'm not part of your fan club, although I've already been asked to join it. My answer was no since I didn't have to join a club to know how great you are. I'm not one to judge the species on the outside, but I can tell you that the first meeting wasn't pretty. Being isolated by legends, it made my mind a little afraid of your species. In that, I can't deny it. But after I met you, I knew how wrong I was. Your smile began to charm me every day when my eyes were watching you. Your meaningless jokes started to fill my heart. If the day at work didn't go as expected, just seeing your joy lifted my spirit. From good friends we became, I thought I would never have feelings for you more than pure friendship. Yet you can't imagine how wrong I was. Every day beside you, that feeling of friendship became a love that I never thought I would feel. I cannot deny that it wasn’t easy to deny my feelings for you because your presence makes my whole being tremble. Your soft perfume illuminates my mind when your image is reflected in it. Your enthusiasm rejoices my deepest being._

_Nick, I'm not going to stretch too far, because the paper is small and everything I have to say doesn't fit here. I want you to know that I'm happy about who you choose to have by your side. It's going to be hard at first, but I'm never going to leave your side. But I can no longer deny how I feel about you anymore, and I have decided that tonight, I will release everything that has been in store for months._

_I love you, Nicholas Wilde. I love you more than words can show. I dream of having a life with you, not some pure platonic love that passes away._

_So, I end this little will by telling you that you're to me, the male I see beside every day until the end of my life._

_A big kiss from this admirer of yours who watches you in the shadows but is present with you in the light._

_Once again, I tell you._

_I love you from the bottom of my heart._

_Kisses"_

Smiling, Judy sighed deeply before folding the paper. Then, she wrote on the front: "To Nicholas Wilde, from your secret admirer." and wrote a note so that the paper would not be opened and only the owner could read it. So, she wrote the name for whom the gift belonged on the front and not inside.

Meanwhile, as Judy put the paper in the gift next to the bow, Mira smiled proudly. She saw what the rabbit had written. She was super happy that her friend finally said what she felt.

**_To be continued…_ **


	8. Part Eight

She drank the glass of water in front of her at once. Writing that little letter drained all her emotional energy. Mira smiled at her friend's behavior, while Nick and Clawhauser confined themselves to looking at her, confused.

The other music had begun. The two mammals that Bogo had put in charge of collecting the gifts were almost finished. However, in the break from the first music to the second, Bogo went on stage, asking for a little more patience until all those present were gathered and organized, since the gathering had taken longer than expected. Therefore, Bogo told his colleagues to continue having fun and enjoying the bar that had already been opened. Mira and Clawhauser took the opportunity to dance to the second song as soon as it began. Leaving two mammals in silence.

"Do you want to dance, or would you rather get some air?" Nick spoke, after a few seconds, thus breaking the impertinent silence.

"I accept the dance. I'm better now."

And it was true. Besides, Judy loved to dance and wanted to enjoy it.

So, Nick stood up. Around the table, he stopped in front of the rabbit. Stretching his paw, he invited her to get up to the dance floor. Judy gladly accepted the gesture and got up, landing her paw on the fox. Such a simple gesture gave her a chill on the spine. She was aware that a simple touch of her friend made her inside stir. However, it got worse when the melody was calm and not lively. In other words, a romantic song that asked pairs to dance more together. Despite the difference in height, Judy's right paw intertwined with Nick's. So far, so good. Despite her nerves, Judy took a deep breath, and her heart seemed to be on an average level. Then Nick's left paw rested on her waist. Judy had already asked her mind to calm down for such a gesture. For a dance would be inevitable, for both, the friend not putting his paw on her waist.

Everything was going fine. Normal, as the dance flowed naturally. Between a few words exchanged and laughter between them, the silence fell again to enjoy the melody, letting their bodies flow smoothly. It was then, in the middle of the dance that everything suddenly changed. For no reason, Nick decided to put the paw more in the back of the bunny, more in the center, making a point of getting her body close to him. Such a gesture gave her red ears in seconds and the nerves until there controlled, shot. Violet's eyes met the emerald greens that gazed softly at her. On his snout, a tender smile. It was enough for Judy to turn her attention to the ground and take a deep breath. Then her heart started beating thousand times over.

_Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, that's no good._

"Enjoy the moment, Carrots. The song is about to end."

It was the pike for Judy almost to pass out. It was no longer enough to be so close to the mammal she loves, now the voice whispering in her ear got on her nerves. Her movements, hitherto controlled, were out of control, and her right paw started to tremble. Nick realizes that his friend's body was changing, and he can't help but smile.

After a few minutes, the music ended. Judy moved a little away from Nick, smiled, and swerved back to the table.

"You guys make a nice pair," Mira whispered as she passed Nick and headed for the table.

_I hope to do more than just be a 'nice pair.'_

***

During the next hour, Bogo and his assistants had enough time to organize all the present. During this waiting period, Mira stood next to Judy at the table, while Clawhauser and Nick had taken the opportunity to go to the bar.

Bogo went up to the stage, accompanied by his colleagues. Checking if the microphone was working, he broke the noise that filled the gym when he started talking.

"Let's start handing out the presents. I ask that you pay attention when I call your name."

To the buffalo pond, two large boxes with gifts. One of the mammals took the presents and passed them on to the boss. As Bogo received them on his paws, he checked the papers and called out the name of the mammal to which the gift would be delivered.

Meanwhile, Judy's nerves shot up. Nick was no fool. He would know from the words which that gift was. The glass of water in front of her was filled and emptied twice. Mira was still trying to talk to her about other things to see if her friend would calm down, but the task was difficult.

"Everything is going to be fine. Believe me," putting a paw on the rabbit's shoulder, Mira's affection was in vain.

"I hope he doesn't hate me."

"Hate you? Judy, Nick wouldn't do such a thing." Surprised, Mira had her mouth half-open. So that's what the poor rabbit thought? That he would hate her.

"I don't know anything anymore. My fear and ego speak more than my feelings. I know perfectly well that Nick will never hate me. But what will happen from now on? We've built a beautiful friendship over this year. I don't want to lose that."

"What I told you before, it didn't do any good?"

"Mira, my hope is not dead, but the doubt? What you heard may have been thought to protect himself. Always being bothered, he may have used my name to drive them away." Judy's fists hit the table in frustration. Mira sighed.

"I understand your fear. Loving someone isn't easy. And dealing with rejection is painful. But, Judy, Nick wouldn't do such a thing. Have more faith in him. Have faith in yourself. You don't realize how much you're worth when it comes to conquering mammals."

Sighing deeply, the violet eyes met the buffalo on stage.

"I was never interested in it, on a romantic level. My great passion has always been my work. I'm not uneducated in the face of romance. I've dated. But, Mira, I'm a rabbit. Nick, a fox. Until then, I only dated my kind."

"I understand your fear." Mira took her paws t the face of the rabbit for her focus on two specific mammals.

Nick and Clawhauser, sitting on the seats, they laugh at something.

"There, my dear, you will find your happiness forever."

Judy's eyes carefully assessed the fox figure. There was no doubt that it was in him that her happiness resided.

"Nick could have dated whoever he wanted ever since he joined ZPD. However, he never did. And you know that better than anyone." Then Mira made the rabbit face her. "Believe me when I tell you: You don't have to be afraid. That fox will be yours and not for the other females." And she smiled.

Bogo's voice had long been lost in the middle of their conversation. When their attention was caught again in the buffalo, they realized that their table was to be announced. That is, Bogo decided to gather the gifts according to the tables, to make the organization easier. The first to take the stage was Mira. The cheetah thanked the presents. Back at the table, she put down the little box with several gifts inside.

"Poor Clawhauser!" said Judy smiling.

"He already had an idea." Mira began to remove the gifts one by one, starting with the tickets and reading them.

"Your popularity is enormous."

"I thank those who gave me the gifts. And for the record, half of them are from our female colleagues. Who admire me for my work and friendship. I can't lie that some of them are suitors, but what interests me the most is what my cutie bought to me." Mira smiled.

Then it was Clawhauser's turn to take the stage. Unlike Mira, he had the box a little more significant to surprise Judy. Coming down the small stairs, he went to the table, where he sat and began to see the presents.

"Nothing surprising," said Nick smiling, putting himself behind the cheetah.

"Friendly and sociable. No wonder this big box," confirmed Mira smiling, too.

"I thank you all, but the gift I'm looking for you already know."

At that moment, Nick was called.

"My turn. Let's see how many boxes I get." Winking and smiling, he went to the buffalo.

"What will be my gift among so many." Judy sighed.

"The best of all," replied Clawhauser. "Don't worry about it, Judy. Of all those present, it will be yours that will make him happiest."

 _Clawhauser and his warm words._ She thought, but in a way, they warmed her hopeful heart.

**_To be continued…_ **


	9. Part Nine

That's to be expected. The box Nick received in his arms; it was huge. So much so, even he had trouble bringing it to the table himself. Because of the width, Nick kept the box on the floor at his feet. Sitting down, he bent over backward and forwards.

Judy sighed. Bending her body, a little over the table, she noticed that her gift was out of sight. In other words, in the midst of so many, she should be deep inside. In a way, she even thanked god, thus giving her time to walk calmly on stage when Bogo called her. In which minutes after Nick had sat down and started stirred up the box removing the papers from the gifts and reading them one by one, Judy's name was announced by the speakers. Without delay, she got up and went towards the stage.

 _It'll be a while before Nick finds my present._ _So, nerves, calm down._

Her thoughts ran through her until she faced the buffalo. On the chief's paws, the box in his arms was no bigger than Nick's or less than Clawhauser and Mira's. It was in the middle of the three, which surprised the little rabbit. After all, there were admirers. Mira was right. As the box was passed to Judy's paws, Bogo told her how surprised he had been by the number of gifts their table had received. He admitted it had taken him longer to organize the gifts because of their quantity.

"After all, you do stand out." Bogo winked at her and, smiling, turned his attention again to the crowd waiting for their turn.

Back at the table, Judy didn't notice Nick's expression. Concentrating on not falling and keeping the box on her paws, she sighed with relief as she put it down on the table.

"What had I told you, Judith Hopps?" Mira said it in a cheerful tone.

"Saying is one thing. Seeing is another." replied the rabbit dryly, sitting in her chair and beginning to review the gifts.

As indicated, Nick's expression was somewhat... shall we say... jealous. Since his friend's name had been called, his attention had been caught in her figure until she received the gifts. He knew he had a few competitors, but that many?

"Let's see how many admirers you have?" Mira's voice caught Nick's attention.

"Few. Most of them are our female coworkers."

"Aff and I thought someone would have more challenges." Mira looked down on Nick, who twisted his nose and turned his attention to those present again.

"Oh, this one has no sender," said Judy surprised, taking the paper of the little gift that was on her paws.

Then, again, the fox's attention landed on her. His heart began to beat strongly. Nick had written something but hadn't put his name on it. However, his emotion gave way to an unpleasant state when he noticed the little box on her paws. It wasn't his gift.

"Who could it be?" Mira wondered, leaning over to read what was written on the open paper on her friend's paws as well. "Oh, what a beautiful statement." a sly smile reappeared on the cheetah's face. Then, her almond eyes met an emerald green eye already filled with rage. "I never thought a male had so many words of wisdom for conquest."

Nick boiled inside. _Who is he? How dare he declare himself right now?_

"Maybe you'd better meet him." provoked Mira by not taking her eyes off the fox.

"Mm... I don't know."

"And why not, Carrots?"

_Shut up, Wilde, you'll ruin everything._

Judy stared at him.

"Because..." _'Because I love you and no one else'_ were the words she wanted to say, but she couldn't. "Because of I... I..." Oh, by Gods, Judy. Tell him!

"Are you afraid of being rejected?"

"What?" OK, what was going on in there! Were they going to start arguing?

"I don't know. He might not be what you expect?"

_Please, Wilde, just shut up!_

"What I..." she was so surprised that the words didn’t come out smoothly.

In the middle of it all, Mira looked at each other. That was not her intention when she tried to provoke him a little.

"Nick... Ah..." Mira tried to talk but was ignored when Judy spoke again.

"What's wrong with you, Nick?"

"What's wrong with me? Nothing. I just think you should take advantage and meet him, that's all."

Judy's eyebrows came together. Would it be jealousy he was feeling? His tone of voice was aggressive, and his gaze was filled with anger.

"What makes you think I want to meet him?"

"Didn't you say there was a male you were interested in?"

"When did I say... oh, I get it!" to her memory came of the conversation they had last Sunday while having breakfast.

"Maybe he's the one who wants to declare himself. Enjoy. After all, your feelings are mutual."

That was the last straw for the poor rabbit. Rising from her chair, she took the present and turned her back on the table, heading for the stairs that would give access to the Gym roof.

Mira, just as Clawhauser was shocked.

"Nick..." Mira was going to talk, but she shut up right after.

A strong fist on the table made the glasses shake. An angry _tsk_ came out of his lips. His expression showed the displeasure of the situation.

_Damn, Wilde, you and your big mouth._

He'd lose her. And, forever...

*******

Frustrated, the tears that wait so long to come out, flowed down her cheeks.

_Stupid Nick!_

Judy had stopped in front of the stairs. She thought things had gone differently, but apparently, fate decided to play a trick on her. She wonders if this time that was really going to lose him. Was there no turning back? And how long had it been since they argued?

Angry, she wiped her tears carefully so as not to damage her makeup, which should have been damaged by crying. Then, taking a deep breath, she started climbing the stairs.

_Let's end this once and for all._

**_To be continued…_ **


	10. Part Ten

"I didn't expect you to come."

The soft words, they showed sincerity. Judy had just come up the stairs. Her purple eyes rested on the male figure in front of her.

He was handsome. Too handsome for the rabbit to believe that mammal had feelings for her.

Judy had seen and heard of him. Well, seeing him, she could count on the fingers of her paws. But his name was spoken over and over again by her coworkers. His name was Mark, and he was in the research department.

If her dad knew, he'd have a heart attack. Not only was she hopelessly in love with a fox, but there in front of her was another. But from a different race. His all-white fur denounced him, and his deep blue eyes left the figure of that male on the high pedestal compared to Nick's. 

A _thump_ from her heart denounced a false feeling. No, she hadn't fallen in love at first sight, but she couldn't say she felt that because the two most coveted foxes had feelings for her. Moreover, Mark was only down one place, coming in second, as he had entered the department later after Nick's success.

"You're welcome" were the only words Judy could utter.

On the floor below, Mira had apologized for the situation she created. It was not her intention to have such a discussion for both of them. Nick said it wasn't her fault; it was his because his jealousy spoke louder than his rationality.

"My intention was to provoke you a little."

It was Mira's words before she left the fox alone to go dancing with Clawhauser for the next two dances.

The glass of wine had been filled again. The gifts had been forgotten in the box. But there was one in which Nick left unopened and was next to the glass on the table. It was small, just like his present. The pitch was different. The wrapped paper was still there to be unwound without knowing why Nick couldn't draw attention away from that gift. Something told him it belonged to Judy, but he had his doubts. Taking a deep breath, he decided to remove the little paper and open it, reading the words written there.

Judy had stood by the stairs. Mark had also stayed where he was for a few minutes until he decided to approach. Such a sudden decision made Judy's ears go up and stay alert. Although she knew Mark would do no harm, one feeling told her to be prepared for whatever it was. 

Mark stopped an inch from the rabbit. His blue eyes stared at Judy's purple eyes for a few seconds. On the fox's lips, a soft smile. Only then did he speak.

"Although I had a hint of hope you'd show up, I was beginning to wonder if I should wait any longer."

"Ah..." Judy wanted to talk, but the words were not coming out. And why was that? She remade in her mind the words she was supposed to say. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to end it to clear things up with Nick. "Well, I appreciate you waiting and... I appreciate your feelings for me, too, but..." A finger was put in her mouth, making her shut up.

"I know for whom your heart desires. I've thought a lot about whether or not I should ask you to come to me. As I said, I didn't think you'd accept it, so I'm pretty glad to see you did."

Judy had no answer for him. However, she was confused as to how Mark knew who she was in love with. Had she let her feelings show that much and not realized it?

"When you love someone, you notice what others don't see." Mark smiled as he watched Judy's reaction of confusion. He had answered her question. "I won't steal you away from Nick, let alone get away from him or get involved, but I wanted to see you and talk to you for the first time to put my feelings in order and move on."

Judy was feeling a little sad now. But lying to her heart was nothing in her plans. And what she most wanted was to make things right with Nick and say how she felt about him once and for all. "So, I apologize for what I'm going to do."

Without any possible reaction, Judy only had time to blink. Mark smiled, wished her a good night, and left.

Petrified, two of her fingers, went to her lips. She felt blushing. It was the first time a different species had kissed her, and then a fox. A species she wanted to kiss, feel, and raise a family. But not with Mark, but with Nick.

Judy jumped when she heard her name pronounced in a loud, severe tone. Turning back toward the stairs, Nick had stopped and put his paws on his knees to catch his breath. Then, without delay, he advanced towards her and hugged her. He hugged her as he had never done since they met a year ago.

"Me too, Judy. I love you too, and I love you so much!"

She had not yet recovered from one shock and now another. Soon, the tears came in force, and she hugged Nick more, crying silently on his shoulder. (Yes, Nick had knelt to hug her at her level.)

"Sorry about my reaction to dinner, but jealousy spoke louder," he smiled. All his worries had faded, and he could finally say how he felt about her.

Then, he emptied himself of his embrace and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time, but the fear was greater. The fear of rejection and the fear of being of different species." Judy's tears still fell, but a shy smile reappeared on her lips. "Thank you for feeling the same as I do."

And without delay, he kissed her. A simple kiss at first, getting deeper every second. All the worries disappeared at that moment. All the feelings they felt for each other blossomed even more. When they broke the kiss, Nick touched Judy's forehead and held her paws. Both smiling, he said:

"Together now and always, Judith Hopps. I want you to know that you are and will be the female I want to have next to me until I die."

**_The End_ **

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to have to go too far into the story, but the ideas weren't in order (and they still aren't), but I wanted to finish this story as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you liked what I wrote and see my other stories.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and favorites. You don't know what that means to me.
> 
> However, follow the epilogue after this end. I couldn't help but write it.
> 
> Kisses, Sayra.


	11. Epilogue

"Children, will you stop for God's sake?"

Patience was already running out. Judy had gotten up too early to prepare things.

Daisy had invited them over for Christmas Eve, and so, Judy had to prepare the cakes for the occasion.

"Sorry, but your kids won't stop!" Nick's voice came out in an angry tone. He'd been trying to get the shirt on Aran for over half an hour, and the job was tough.

Five years had passed since that Christmas dinner night. After saying how they felt about each other, after a few months, Nick invited Judy to his house, since it was big and more spacious than her apartment. A few more months later, Nick decided it was time to go from boyfriend to husband and asked Judy to marry him. The ceremony was done for family and close friends and reserved. Yeah, our little heroes had a certain popularity. After a year, Judy got pregnant. Thinking it would be impossible, the truth is that it wasn't the first time that couples of different species had children, and the most incredible thing is that the cubs were born healthy and without problems. However, there were always different cases, but it was rare.

Judy and Nick had two children. They could have had more, but it was the survivors of four, and Judy decided that they would stay that way, with only two. Well, the pregnancy was not easy, and although she had two healthy and beautiful cubs, the other two that she had lost cost her emotionally and decided to stay with the only two. Talking to the doctors, she came up with the solution not to get pregnant (I could go into details because there are several things for us women not to get pregnant other than the condom, but I don't feel like stretching lol) anymore.

A female and a male. Nick and Judy had had a couple. The female was a rabbit, apart from the difference in the ears and tail that looked more like those of the father than those of the mother. Alya, she was two years old. Her fur was brown and white, and her eyes looked just like her father's. Aran was a total fox. The difference was in the color of his eyes and his fur coming out apart from his mother. It was a little different, the grey and the violet eyes in a fox, but Aran didn't care about that. Also, at four years of age, it was no time to worry about such a thing.

"Come on, Aran. We have to go to your aunt's!"

"I don't want to!"

The little fox sat down and crossed his arms, making an ugly face.

"Why not?" Nick took the opportunity and uncrossed his son's arms, and he put on the shirt.

"Because Julia's is annoying. She won't leave me alone."

"What? your cousin loves you." Nick laughed.

"But... my cheeks..."

Nick laughed again. Julia wasn't a kid anymore, so she loved squeezing Aran's cheeks. Like she said: _"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I can't stop!"_

"I'll talk to her, so she doesn't squeeze your cheeks."

"You swear?" Aran pouted.

"I swear. Now, go finish packing your things in your backpack so we can leave."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you!" and he hugged his father. Then, he jumped off the couch and ran to his room to pack his things in the backpack. 

"Mission Accomplished. You need some help, honey?"

Nick got up and went towards Judy.

"Just finish packing up some stuff here, and let's go!"

"But first..." Nick grabbed Judy at the waist and turned her to him. Their lips touched in a long, delicate kiss. "... I have to do this more!"

"And I appreciate it, Slick. Now, if you don't mind, go get Alya and Aran and let's go."

Before she strayed with the bags, she kissed him lightly and went towards the door. Nick smiled, picked up the kids, and the four of them headed home to Daisy and Jack for Christmas Eve.

**_And so, the story ended._ **

**_See you soon._ **

**_Kisses, Sayra._ **


End file.
